


us

by sweetsindle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All ladies listed are in the order they'll be in, Each chapter is a new story, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Going in order of the fandom week!, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroshitsuji Ladies Appreciation, Multi, Tumblr Fandom Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ꜱʜᴏʀᴛ ꜱᴛᴏʀɪᴇꜱ ʀᴇᴠᴏʟᴠɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍᴇʏ ʀɪɴ, ʀᴀᴄʜᴇʟ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ, ᴇʟɪᴢᴀʙᴇᴛʜ ᴍɪᴅꜰᴏʀᴅ, ᴀɴɢᴇʟᴀ ʙʟᴀɴᴄ, ᴅᴏʟʟ, ɴɪɴᴀ ʜᴏᴘᴋɪɴꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴇʟʟᴇ ꜱᴜᴛᴄʟɪꜰꜰ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ 2020 ᴋᴜʀᴏꜱʜɪᴛꜱᴜᴊɪ ʟᴀᴅɪᴇꜱ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. mey rin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!!! This fic will contain ALL of my entries for Kuro Ladies Appreciation Week on Tumblr, hosted by grelleswife, deadly-safety-scissors, and cosmic--lion! 
> 
> Each chapter will be a short story focusing on one of the ladies listed in the tags and summary, going in order - starting with Mey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon full of fun and adventure planned by the Young Master turns dangerous when one of the servants get hopelessly lost while participating in a scavenger hunt- not to worry, though. Mey has this!

"Can ya believe it? A whole afternoon jus' havin' fun? I'm very excited, yes I am!" Mey Rin giggled, rushing into the foyer with her bag full of supplies in arms, joining her friends. "I...Aren't ya going to um...bring more than that?" She asked, freezing in place as soon as she noticed what the rest of the Phantomhive staff had on hand...or didn't, actually.

"Whaddya mean, Mey? We don't need much!" Bard, one of her best friends, said, giving her a confused look as he puffed on his cigarette. "It's just a picnic and a scavenger hunt! What more would we even need?"

"Yeah! You're actin' like somethin' bad's gonna happen!" Finny added, looking up from his pack, and buttoning it up. "I'm sure we'll be alright!"

"I agree...Says Oscar." Snake nodded softly. "With everyone around, I doubt anything is going to happen to us."

Mey looked to the three and shrugged, obviously very worried. She didn't know if she was doing much, but...you could never be too careful, right? What if someone got hurt? She didn't want to even think about risking it! "Well, eitha' way, better safe than sorry. I don' want any of you guys, or the Young Master gettin' hurt! I brought the first aid kit n' some other things just in case!"

"You have the first aid kit, Mey Rin?" Tanaka asked, a warm smile on his face as he walked into the room, greeting the rest of the staff, a basket in his arms. "I'm proud you remembered! I don't doubt there won't be injuries. We know how Finny gets sometimes - you must be aware of your surroundings!"

"Wahhh...I know, I know! I'm tryin' my hardest, I promise!" Finny protested, giving him puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands together. "This time, I won't get hurt! I'll make sure of it!"

"You can say that, Finny, but you never know. Just in case!" Mey said, before turning to Tanaka. "Oooh, n' thank you! I was afraid someone was gonna forget it! After all, I don't think Sebastian would of. He's way too busy, anyhow. Can't blame em'! He works too hard!" 

"You'd have that right! Saw em' late last night, workin' on stuff for today - n' I didn't even know we were gonna do somethin'!" Bard nodded. "Geez, I hope he got like,. At least some sleep. That was 'round four-fifty!"

"Oh geez, that's not good," Snake said, assisting one of his snakes up his arms. "I could never ever stay up like that! - Says Keets."

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

The servants immediately turned their head in the direction of the voice - their little Master, Sebastian, by his side with several things in hand. The Young Master gave them all a small smile and waved them to follow, earning cheers and whoops from the staff as they followed him out to the carriage - Sebastian rolling his eyes in annoyance all the way.

"May I ask you again, Master, why this was even necessary? We had so many things on the schedule!"

"Why do you care so much? No one was coming over today. And even if they were, it wouldn't have been important...Besides, what's wrong with boosting spirits with a little outing, eh?" The Earl replied, grinning as Sebastian looked away in an attempt to hide his irritated look. "What, are you this much of a workaholic? Your even more so than me!"

"Ugh...let's just get this over with..." Sebastian groaned, putting the things he had been carrying in their proper places before taking everyone else's things and doing the same - all except for Mey's. 

"Mey Rin, don't you want to put it here, rather than carrying it all the way? It would be more convenient for you in the long run." Sebastian said, cocking his head to the side. "Is there something in there you want near you? You could always just take it out, and I could put the bag away."

"I...Maybe, I suppose..." Mey sighed, opening her pack and fishing around until she scooped out the first aid kit and some rope. "I'll be takin' this, then."

"What on earth would you need with those?"

"Just in case!" Mey chirped awkwardly, flashing Sebastian a smile before rushing back to her spot, sitting next to Snake. 

* * *

"Bard, stop smoking in front of the Young Master and Finny - it's not good for them, and you know that!" 

"I know, I know...:" Bard groaned, sighing as he pulled the cigarette from his lips. "By the way, where is Mey? I haven't seen her since we were playin' with the ball earlier and had some snacks..."

"Hm...I...now that I think about it, no, I haven't!" Tanaka said, looking around, just as Finny happily skipped up to the two, and gave them both a wave. "Finny, have you seen Mey, by any chance?"

The older teen froze for a second while he thought, before snapping out of it. "Huh...no, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Mhm... I-"

Tanaka turned, his eyes widened - there was Mey, at the edge of the forest, setting the rope she had brought with her earlier on the ground, before opening the first aid kit and pulling out a few things. "What on earth...?" 

"I...MEY! WHA' THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA DOIN' OUT THERE?!" Bard yelled, getting up from the picnic blanket and waving his arms, causing her to get a bit startled and look up from what she was doing. 

Mey dropped what she had and ran over, breathing like a madman when she finally came to a stop, nearly numbing into Finny in the process. "Ah- I'm sorry! I was marking where we gonna start the hunt, yes I was! I talked to the Young Master and Sebastian earlier, and I didn't want anyone ta' get lost, no, I didn't! As we go in, I'll take one end of the rope and go wiv' it, just in case we ever get lost."

Bard gave her a look and scratched his head, taking in a deep breath. "You're really takin' this serious, aren't ya, huh?"

Mey nodded. "I...I'm sorry if I scared you all. Didn't mean to, I promise! I'm just a bit worried, alright? I have an inklin' somethin's gonna happen!"

"Well, like you said earlier. Better safe than sorry. Just make sure to stay near everyone else - we don't want you getting lost or anything like that." Tanaka said, smiling at the girl. "I'm worried as well for everyone's safety. I know how you feel. Just always keep an eye out!"

"Got it, yes I do!" Mey nodded before Finny grabbed her hand an excitedly pulled him with her, clearly wanting her to play the game he and Snake had been playing for the past hour. "I'll talk to ya later!" 

"Finny, you don't need to drag her. She can walks...Says Keats." Snake said, giving him look as he clutched the bright orange ball in his arms. "Anyways, how are you? I saw you talking to Smile earlier. What's this whole...scavenger hunt about?"

"Oooh, it's fun, yes it is! - We've done one before, but that was a couple of years ago! Last year we went to the lake for our day out. It was lots of fun, yes it was! It was real funny when Tanaka pushed Sebastian into the lake for being too much of a stickler!" 

"Hey, I remember that! It was the best! I hope we go to the lake this year again! I asked the Young Master, and he said maybe! I know that's not a yes, but it's also not a no!"

"That is true, yes it is! Gosh, I hope that maybe becomes a yes! I wanna see if anyone pushes Sebastian in, again-" Mey said, giggling.

"Meyyyyy! That's not nice!" 

"Yeah, but's it's real funny! I doubt he'd get in any other way! I'm shocked that the Master went in with us - I didn't think he'd want to! After all, he hates gettin' wet. I'm happy he did, though, it was fun! - Remember when he kept splashin' Sebastian and climbin' on his back?!"

"That was hilarious! I've never seen Sebastian angrier!" 

"That sounds hilarious, but also terrifying. I'd hate to make someone like Sebastian angry...Says Emily."

"Oh, it was! The Young Master ain't scared of him, though!"

"I'm shocked he isn't! Whenever he's mad at me, I swear it triggers my flight or fight response, yes it does - but mostly the flight...I wouldn't want to fight him...ever." Mey said, shuddering, remembering her first meeting with the butler clad in black...running at her at full speed...literally leaving a cloud of dust in his tracts...despite him running on GRASS. 

Several hours later, everyone had played tons of games, and eaten a bunch of food - making sure to have every drop of fun they could before they had to go! So far, everything had gone off without a hitch, and to the Phantomhive household, it seemed like nothing would - all except For Mey Rin, who no matter what could NOT shake off the feeling that something was going to happen.

She didn't know what, but she knew it was going to happen! Mey could FEEL IT - and no matter what, she was going to make sure that NOTHING happened to her family! She didn't want them to get hurt - and she didn't want to lose them, either. No matter what, she was going to protect them. She was going to make sure of it. 

"Alright, I think it's the time! Don't you think, Sebastian?"

"Any more, and we won't get to bed on time. We need to be on schedule tomorrow!"

"Ugh...Schedule this, schedule that - calm it with the schedules!" The Young Master said with a sigh, rolling his eyes as everyone turned their heads to him. "Anyway, remember when I told you all about the scavenger hunt that we were going to do?"

The staff nodded, excitedly, as they waited for the child's next words. 

"Well, it's time to do that! Whoever ends it first, gets the day off on Friday and can do whatever they want! Shopping, sleeping - whatever. How does that sound?"

Mey, Bard, Finny, and Snake looked at each other before cheering, waving their hands in the air, clearly very on board with the prize. 

"Hm...I take that you all like it! - Wait, Tanaka, are you not participating?" The Earl asked, looking over to the house steward who sat nearby. 

"No, but thank you for asking, My Lord. I'm much too old for this kind of thing, and besides, they all deserve it." Tanaka said with a smile, taking a sip of his usual green tea. "I much rather sit here and chat, if that's fine with you."

The Earl shrugged and smiled softly before nodding. "That sounds good!" He said, before turning to the staff.

"Alright, everyone! I assume you all have the maps and the list I gave you all for this? You know, at the beginning of the day? I sure hope none of you lost it..." He said, letting out a sigh, staring at them...particularly at Finny, who was somehow really, really talented at that. 

"I have it, Young Master!" Finny grinned, excitedly yanking it out of his pocket, and practically shoving it into the younger teen's face as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "See?! I have it - I held onto it, and didn't let out of my sight, just like you told me to!"

"That's good - _and thank the bloody heavens..."_ The Young Master nodded...mumbling the last part as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Does everyone else?"

"I do, Master!" Bard said, giving him a thumbs up and taking it out of his shirt pocket to show him.

"Me, as well...says Keats," Snake nodded.

"Mhm-hm! Me as well!" Mey smiled. "Oh, also, I put the rope out where we start, and I'll take it out wiv' me as I go like I told you! Hopefully, it's not necessary, but just in case!"

"What matters is that you're ready just in case of an emergency. I'll be watching the rope. If anything happens, tug really, really hard. I'll send Sebastian." 

"Yes, sir!" Mey grinned, giving him a salute as he got up from the blanket and led them all to where they'd be going in. 

"To remind you all, you have maps of this area and a list of what you need to find. Everyone has approximately two hours to find everything on the list, and not a minute shorter, or a minute longer! Sebastian will blow a whistle when it's time, and when he does, come back!" The Earl declared, before making a motion to line up at the entrance of the forest.

Everyone immediately rushed into their usual spots, waiting for their Master to continue. 

"Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" The staff chirped, nodding as they all grasped their papers in hand, waiting for them to get the 'go'.

"Ready...set...GO!"

And just like that, the three out of four ran into the forest - Mey lagging behind a bit as she picked up not only the first aid kit but also the rope and going in - but not before taking a moment to wave to The Earl, Sebastian and Tanaka - and just like that, they were all off.

"Hey...Sebastian, why didn't you want to participate?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Wow...continue being like that, I suppose."

* * *

Every once in awhile, Mey would run into her friends. 

It was a great comfort seeing that they were all okay, but she still couldn't shake the fear that _something_ was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, Mey tightly grasped the handle of the first aid kit and continued on her way down the forest path, making sure to leave rope length in the process. 

Every so often, she'd look behind herself to see just how far she had gotten, and each time she did, the more and more her heart seemed to pound like mad. _'I do hope we'll all be okay...but...I...Ah, stop worrying so much, Mey! You'll be fine - everyone will be okay! This is just a fun game with a good prize at the end! If you just keep at it, you'll be fine!'_ She thought to herself, hopping over a relatively large rock - freezing as soon as she realized that it was one of the things on the list!

Quickly, she pulled out a pen and checked it off of her list, pumping her fist in the air in victory. "Just five more, and I'll have this in the bag, yes I will!" She cheered, continuing on her way to find the next thing on the list. 

She crossed several things, not being able to find anything which really irritated her, but that was okay. She could just look again! - And to her, it didn't matter if she didn't win, anyways. Mey believed that they needed it more than her. After all, she just earned a couple of vacation days which, she spent a couple of weeks ago with Paula! 

And in the long run, what did she care about more? A day off or her beloved family is safe? - She looked behind herself again once more, her eyes widening once she realized that she had run out of rope. 

"Eh, this was fun, but I much rather stay put or somethin'...just in case if someone needs me..." Mey sighed, taking a seat on a nearby rock, and taking out her map, wondering where the others could be.

Now that she thought about it...she actually hadn't seen them in a while. She would of at least run into ONE by now, where were they? She looked at it, before looking around, suddenly becoming very, very worried. 'Oh, dear. I think I should look for them...just in case.'

The woman got up and dusted her dress off, making sure to look around as much as she could before tying the rope around the rock and grabbing it, running with it as she called out to her friends. "BARD! FINNY! SNAKE! WHERE ARE YA ALL? YOU ALL ALRIGHT?!"

This continued for several minutes before she heard something...followed by a faint yell. 

Someone was in trouble. 

Gathering all the courage she could, Mey took a deep breath and nodded before taking off sprinting, clutching the first aid kit to her chest as she ran, continuing to yell. _**"I'M COMING, YA HERE ME? I'm COMING, YES I AM!"**_

Jumping over rocks and dodging trees, poison ivy, and stumps, she was DETERMINED to find her friends. 

Tree after tree, fauna after fauna, flora after flora, everything seemed to blend into each other, almost like a messy canvas with paint half-hazardly being thrown about in an attempt to create a picture. It was fine, though, She had been going in the same direction - and with her map, and the rope that she had left behind, still tied to that rock, she KNEW everything would be okay.

She just had to find whoever was in trouble. 

Breathing heavily, Mey swung by one last tree - almost running straight into a terrified Snake with a bloody arm and horribly sprained wrist. 

"Oh my God, Snake! What happened to you?! You...your arm! - You're wrist! Where's Bard? Where's Finny?!" She asked, quickly setting the kit down and pulling out everything she thought she would need to help him. 

Mey gently took ahold of his hand and asked him if he could move it, as she waited for a reply. 

"I...I got lost! I didn't mean to - I knew where I was going at first, but then somehow I lost my map, and then I lost the others...I tripped, and then this happened - says Emily..." Snake explained wearily, before nodding. "I can, but it hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, lookin' at yer arm in general? I can believe that, yes I can!" She said sympathetically, brushing his hand off. Mey reached into the kit and pulled out a bandage, careful to lay to flat before wrapping his wrist up as securely as she could, and locking it in place with a clip. "How does that feel? Is it too tight?"

Snake shook his head, thanking her as he watched her move on to his arm, where there was a huge cut. 

"Oh...This looks like it aches. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I should have been paying attention, said Keats." 

Mey cleaned out his cut and dressed it, wrapping it in bandages before giving Snake her hand and helping him up. "I'm really sorry this happened, yes I am. Whaddya say we go back? You know, if you want. If ya wanna go n' continue the hunt, I'll come wiv' ya!"

"Eh, I think I had my fair share of this for today...or for a while. Thank you for offering, though. It means a lot. Says Emily," Snake said shyly, giving Mey a genuinely grateful smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem, no it wasn't! Like I told you all earlier, I had a feeling something would happen! I was ready!"

"You were, and I'm glad, says Emily. Let's go back!"

The two held hands (Snake's good one) and they walked back - finding the rope several minutes later, and following it out of the forest, and back to the picnic blanket where Sebastian, Tanaka and the Young Master were, all playing a card game as they talked - almost immediately gaining Tanaka's attention.

"My, my! Mey and Snake - what are you two doing here? I thought it would take much longer to find everything. - wait for a second, Snake, what on earth happened to you?" 

"I got lost, and then I tripped. It's okay, though. Mey found us and helped, says Keats." Snake explained, obviously very thankful. "And we decided to head back. We're done."

"Yea, we are. I don't wanna go back, especially after that! And after all, I'm sure Finny and Bard are together. They'll be fine...hopefully. You're still watching; the rope, right, Young Master?"

The teen moved his cards out of the way, revealing that the other end of the rope was in his lap. "Of course. I'm happy you found him, by the way. Sebastian wouldn't have been nice if he was the one-" The Earl said, giggling, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes behind the cards he was holding. "Why don't you two join us until the others get back, eh? It would be fun, don't you think?"

Mey and Snake looked at each other before nodding and taking a seat as The Young Master handed them their cards. 

After such an eventual day, Mey was glad to do something that _didn't_ fill her with dread. 

"Mey, it's your turn!"


	2. rachel phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel loves her little boys more than life itself. She recounts when she stopped a family friend from kidnapping them one sunny afternoon.

Rachel smiled as she peered into her son's cribs, unable to keep herself from tearing up.

It had only been seven months since her little boy's births, but to her, it felt like only mere hours ago since she had first laid eyes on them. Everyone had only expected one baby, but she and Vincent were blessed with two - and she couldn't have been more ecstatic. 

She reached into both, and as gently as she could, not wanting to wake the twins up, stroked their brows. _Ciel and Aster._ Her sweet, perfect little angels. Well - of course, they weren't actually perfect (no one was - not even the nicest person on earth), but that didn't matter. In her eyes, they were, and she wouldn't trade either for the world. Even though she had things to do and places to be, there was nowhere else she'd rather be than here. Rachel felt almost of like she looked away, even for a second, they'd disappear. And after a couple of months ago, who could blame her?

The countess shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to remember at all what had happened, but God, it was forever burned into her memory, always at the back of her head. Who knew people could be so disgusting? 

Just a few days after the boys had turned five months, someone who she and Vincent thought where their friends, took Ciel and Aster. If she hadn't felt the twinge of worry that she had when they left the room, they wouldn't have known what had happened for several hours - it could have been NIGHT, and they wouldn't have even known that their boys were taken right under their noses! 

* * *

She had looked to her husband, a few minutes after they left and gave him a look. _'My dear...I'm worried for Aster...I'm worried for Ciel... I don't know why but I think we need to check on them. Something seems off about Eric and Jane.'_

Vincent, at the time, didn't know what to think. But his wife was worried about their children's safety. That's all that mattered. He nodded softly and got up, taking her hand, and they walked together, their steps seemingly quickening by each passing second until they weren't walking anymore.

As unladylike as it was, Rachel didn't care. Skirts in hand, she was running. Something was wrong - Rachel remembered Jane's behavior upon meeting the boys over several months. Vincent didn't really think anything was off, but...she was just so suspicious. 

Whenever they went to see the boys, she looked at them a little too closely. Held them a little too long...talked about them a little too much...

Hell, she swore she even heard her referring to herself as their mother...? - No...oh my God, that was REAL. Rachel's eyes widened, remembering the moment. She had given Jane the chance to hold them for a moment, and all seemed alright at first...until she saw her cuddle her sons like they were her own, and kiss them both on the top of their heads. 'Aw, aren't you two just darling? Your Mama loves you, yes she does...'

Rachel gulped, shaking her head at the memory, quickening her pace down the hall. 

_'My dear, please slow down!'_

_'I can't! Something is wrong with Ciel and Aster!'_

_'Do you really think it's them? Do you think they did something?!'_

_'As strange as it sounds, yes!'_

Vincent caught up to her and grabbed ahold of her hand, practically matching her pace as they ran down the hall together. Several minutes later, they finally got to their son's nursery, almost breathless. Rachel pushed opened the door and gasped in horror - just as she suspected! Something WAS WRONG - HER SONS WERE GONE!

She rushed to their cribs, confirming what she already knew the second she got to the room. Rachel couldn't possibly express how much she wanted to collapse into a ball and sob, but now just wasn't the time. They couldn't be far! She could catch them before they left with Ciel and Aster...or at least she hoped. 

Rachel took a deep breath and rushed to the door, straightening out her dress before telling Vincent her plan. 'They can't be far. I know they can't - they just left! You go left, and I'll go right. Notify everyone! I'm not letting them take our children!'

_'Of course! I promise my love, we'll get them back. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to them, and I know you won't either.'_

She had nodded, and just like that, ran down the hall and threw open the doors and ran down the steps, hoping to find them before they could even think to leave- Rachel froze in her place, trying her best to catch her breath as not to trigger her asthma - this was fine. 

Grasping her skirts, she lifted them up and turned a corner and down another hall - catching a glimpse of their so-called "family friends" with two little bundles, trying to make it out one of the back doors - finally able to catch her breath for a second, she could hear her boys loud and clear. Sobbing. And it broke her heart.

**_'LADY JANE! LORD ERIC! I DEMAND YOU PUT MY CHILDREN DOWN THIS INSTANT!'_** She screeched, taking the chance to sprint towards them - literally knocking them both down in the process, the two babies thankfully fine due to their kidnappers not letting go of them - but severely loosening their grip from the shock. 

Rachel knew how bad she looked at the moment, but it didn't matter. She gave them both a frightening look before scooping her little weeping twins, who were obviously very upset from all the terrifying things happening around them. 

Just as she got up, Vincent and several other servants came running to their aid - all shocked at the sight in front of them. Baron Eric and Jane Banks, sprawled on the floor with Rachel nearby, her hair an utter mess and her gown crumpled...Ciel and Aster in her arms, absolutely hysterical. 

Gathering what had happened in his head, her husband looked engraved, fury pouring from every crack and crevice of his being as he stared at them, his gloved hands balled into fists. _'How dare you try this. How horrible do you have to be to steal children? I hope you know that you're not getting away with what you just tried to do.'_

* * *

Her heart ached, remembering the panic she and Vincent had been in. She started to cry, her hands covering her face as she did so. Rachel's knees felt weak. What would have had happened if they had gotten away with kidnapping her children?

What could they have done to them??

The possibilities seemed endless. 

Wiping her tears, Rachel went to the crib on her right and leaned down, gently kissing the babe's forehead, accidentally waking him up in the process. Sniffling, she smiled softly and waved to the younger twin, unable to stop herself from giggling at him. 

He, just like his older brother was so, so precious. Beautiful cerulean eyes, ash-blue hair, cherubic features, rosy cheeks...Cute, chubby little baby hands - Rachel smiled as she watched Aster lightly pat her hand with his clumsy, balled one, looking as if he was knocking. She grinned and scooped him up, dotting his little face in kisses before going over to his brother's crib and ruffling his hair, and picking up him as well - and not just drowning one, but both in kisses - 

No matter what, she'd always protect her sons. She'd make sure of it. Nothing was ever going to hurt them. 


	3. elizabeth midford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since her cousin's capture, and Lizzie feels as horrible as ever. There's no way in hell she could ever fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; References to the twin's abuse.
> 
> It's not described at all, just mentioned.
> 
> Alice Madness Returns ref if you squint!

Lizzie stared out the window, feeling nothing but the guilt in her heart.

Second, by second, minute by minute, hour by hour...the guilt rose and rose. What she had done to her younger cousin was unforgivable. She had her chance to protect him...the real him. Not some phony Ciel, but the real, honest-to-God Aster. But instead, she blew it all and ruined his life. 

She never knew what he had gone through, and never even thought to ask. Lizzie could think of, but she never had. Not even once. - the thought made her shudder in disgust. 

Back a few months ago, all she could think of was herself. It was nothing but Lizzie this and Lizzie that, not at all about Aster. How angry she was that he had lied and broke her heart. How he looked her right in the eyes the day she came back and told her he had come home - and how it had been him, and not Ciel. - of course, at the time, she had no idea that it wasn't Ciel...everyone, as soon as her little cousin walked through the doors of the London Royal Hospital, assumed that he was Ciel. 

Never in her life had she ever thought about just how much that hurt him - if that happened to her, she had no idea how she'd react. All she knew was the feeling of dread in her tummy, unable to rid it at all. Every time she thought of Aster, all she could think is her betrayal. And now, it was too late.

They found him with one of his old business partners, Lau, and once they took him in for questioning, almost immediately threw him into an asylum cell to rot, and go throw all sorts of horrors...

She could have stopped it.

She could have helped him.

She could have defended him.

She could have been there for him. 

Lizzie stared out her bedroom window, watching as rain poured down from the heavens, seemingly blocking everything from sight. She couldn't even see an inch out, and honestly...that's just how she felt. Never in her life had Lizzie ever felt so lost or so horrible. All she wanted was for everything to magically be okay again, but...that was never going to be the case.

What had happened could never be undone. It was such a big secret, how could anyone go about it usually? She couldn't even think about her dear cousins without thinking of the past four, almost five years! 

Whenever she went to see Ciel, all she could feel was dread. He was nothing like how she remembered him, but how could she expect him to? So much had happened in that one month. Just hearing the basics from her parents, and then a little bit from Ciel? How was he even alright? And then...what she heard from the officers when Aster had been questioned.

She already thought it was horrible, but then Aster came out with his confession...and she felt sick to her stomach. Lizzie couldn't even comprehend it.

They had been taken by horrible people from the manor, and sold, just like animals. And then - **NO.** She couldn't even start to think about it! How on earth could you do that to another person? How could you mistreat someone like that? 

For that month, they were tortured, and not even treated as people. And then Ciel was brutally murdered right before Aster's eyes, and he contacted a demon. 

Aster Orion, her sweet, younger cousin, who couldn't even hurt a fly when given the opportunity (whenever Ciel tried, he'd force him to let it go) had contracted a demon. 

A **DEMON.**

HE HAD CONTRACTED A REAL, HONEST-TO-GOD, DEMON. HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE HIM DO THAT? For the love of God, she just couldn't understand. But in that situation, could...she even blame him? If given the opportunity, if in the same scenario...would she?

After Ciel, he had no hope. All he wanted was to survive with his older brother. He wanted to be with him. 

Aster told them that he couldn't cope without him at the time, and he didn't want to hurt anyone because he loved them. And so he became Ciel. Not only for his sake but for everyone else's...her's included. 

Who was the demon, though? None other than Sebastian Michaelis. No one knew how to take that information, but no one could ask the man any questions. He had already left, and no one had any clue where he had even gone. And if he was a demon, where would they even look? Who would want to, in the first place? She knew that she wouldn't.

When the investigators had gotten a look at Aster's patched eye, it was a pentagram. Purple. For years Lizzie had always wondered what on earth could possibly be there, but never had she ever even expected that was what it was...

She got up from her seat, feeling dizzy, hot, and ill all at the same time. The more she thought about it, the more news she got, the more and more horrible the situation seemed. The letters she got from Aster in asylum didn't help, either. 

They were all from the heart, and they were all so hurt, upset and desperate. It took her what felt like ages - something she felt terrible about, but she needed to think and gather her thoughts before she even sat down at her desk, an ink pen in hand and parchment at her side. If she responded right when she got them, no doubt they'd be an illegible mess. 

The first letter she got took her nearly a month to respond to, but thankfully, one day, she found the strength to. And just a few days ago, she had gotten yet another one - a reply from her last. Every new treatment Aster got, the worse and worse the outcome seemed. Every new letter, his handwriting became sloppier and sloppier...almost as if it was a trial to think of the words, let alone wrote them down. 

Lizzie looked at his letter, and read it over for what felt like the millionth time that day.

**_Dear Elizabeth,_ **

**_I hope all is going well with you. Auntie came by the other day and told me that you went to a ball for the first time in several weeks a few days ago, and I'm happy for you. I hope you had a good time._ **

**_My time at Rutledge has been...well, I don't want to worry you. It doesn't matter. Nothing really matters, anyway. I just want to sleep and never wake back up. I don't like the treatments. I hate my medicine. Everything hurts so much and I'm always exhausted. I hate being so tired all the time, but I can't help it._ **

**_I just want everything to end._ **

**_I'm sorry if I've irritated with you these letters. I...I always...I don't know anymore. I feel like a burden to everyone, and I hate it. I know I've already written you a million times telling you the same, but I feel disgusting. The feeling just never goes away. I'm so, so sorry for not telling the truth when I came back. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I ended up doing it anyways...and I hurt you the worst of all._ **

**_I know what I did is unforgivable. I'll never stop being sorry._ **

**_I don't deserve to see you, but I hope someday you'll come to see me again._ **

**_I'm sorry. And I love you._ **

**_Aster._ **

A tear dropped onto the paper, making the ink run. Lizzie shook as she re-read it yet again, and shook as she sobbed, unable to keep it in anymore. With the letter in hand, Lizzie ran to her bed and flopped on her belly, crumpling the paper in her now grasped hands. 

How could she possibly do this?

What on earth was she going to do? 

She just wanted everyone to be happy again. She wanted her family back together again...she wanted to be happy with her cousins...she wanted to see Aster and Ciel smile genuinely again.

She wanted Aster out of asylum.

He was the last person that deserved to be there and to be treated as sickeningly as she knew patients were. No doubt they were him making him worse by each and every passing day...everything that happened to him already hurt him so badly. 

If only there was a way she could help him, but she doubted she could. After all, how could a little girl ever help? Who would take her seriously?

Looking up from her wrinkled sheets, Lizzie weakly sat herself up and wiped her tears, looking over to Aster's letter once again. She couldn't do anything, she knew that. But hopefully, she could make his days a bit less gloomy.

_She was going to see him tomorrow, and nothing would stop her._


	4. angela blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has some important news for Sebastian. It's unfortunate that he's unwilling to listen.

Angela's eyes narrowed as she stared at the demon before her, practically shivering in disgust.

"Get out of the way. **_Now_**."

"Why should I, Miss Blanc? You know what you've done, and you know why I'm here. Didn't you want to talk, anyway?"

"It was foolish of me. Besides, why on earth would you listen to me? I'd doubt you would. You'd probably just smite me in the middle of a sentence." She scoffed, pushing her glossy-white bangs out of the way, clearly very, very irritated. "The fact that you even came here is shocking, though. I thought you never left your Master's side. Where is he, anyway? It's almost as if there's something after him every minute."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Oh, let it go already! This is actually important! Besides, that was an entirely different timeline! Are you aware of how many we've met each other in? I'm literally not even like that - and especially not this one."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Like I'd believe you." Sebastian said, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. He turned from her, his arms crossed. "All you've ever been is a nuisance. I just want some peace from you!"

"We didn't even meet last life! I was in Switzerland while you were in your little mess with you, Master and his twin! I wasn't even an angel! - I was a doctor!"

"Tch...whatever, whatever..." He bit his bottom lip, trying to think. Honestly, he didn't know how to even start. Every time he met her, no matter the life, he always hated her - it didn't matter what she did or didn't do, he just always did. After all, how could someone be so horrible? The first few times he'd ever met her, she had been nothing but a mix of an annoyance and a menace. "How do I know I can even trust your word if I did listen?"

"Is everything out of my lips a lie to you, Michaelis?"

"It might as well be. Why would I even trust you to begin with? We're always polar opposites, no matter what stupid timeline we all get thrown into."

"And that's a problem, why?"

"Ugh...just leave me be."

"So, you're just going to let whatever is going to happen to you and your Master just...happen?"

Sebastian blinked in confusion - now he was listening. He quickly turned to her, giving her a look. "This better be serious. None of that idiotic cleansing you like to ramble about."

"So I'm still just that fallen angel, completely and hopeless obsessed with cleansing souls to you, eh? How typical." 

Angela shook her head and stuffed her hands in her plaid, maxi skirt pockets, turning a heel. "If this is how you're going to act, then I'm just going to leave. I'm not going to stand to be insulted anymore. That's who I was nearly a hundred lives ago! I don't bash you for yours, but here we are. Insulting and arguing like children, unable to get whatever needs to be done, done, all because of our pasts." 

"Am I just supposed to ignore what happened?"

"No, but I need you to open your ears and listen to me. After that, you can ignore me all you like." 

"Whatever. Fine, I'm listening to you. What do you want?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you should watch out. Both you and your Master. There are beings out for you, and if they find you...let's just say you won't like the outcome."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have quite the amount of enemies, no matter the life. Wherever you go, you always stir up trouble. Are you even surprised?"

He was silent. The man stood there for a second, not even knowing what to do anymore. Just as he thought this life would be better than the last, of course, it wasn't. And of course, the one to tell him as someone that he had barely any respect for. "Can't the Master and I have one life when we're not being chased around by mongrels?" 

"No, apparently not."

"Can you tell me anything more about them?"

"Would you even listen? You'll figure it out, anywho. You're a demon again."

"And that helps, how?"

"What are you, helpless?"

"I'll listen as I told you before. I'll even throw in a deal...I'll help you with whatever you need, whenever that may be in the future, assuming you're not going to go off the rails."

"Relax, Michaelis. Believe it or not, I'm not horrible every life I have - neither are you. But..." She cut herself off, crossing her arms for a moment as she thought, before turning back around, a grin on her face. "Well, actually...I suppose so. Just as long as you and your little gremlin behave yourselves." 

"Did you just call-"

"Oh, I _know_ you heard me. Let's get a move on!"


	5. doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll and her new friend, Smile, hang around the circus grounds on their off day!

"Smile, c'mon! you can do it!" Doll giggled softly, motioning her new friend to come closer. "Come on! What r' ya, a wuss?"

"I told you, Freckles! I'm not going to walk on this bloody thingy ever again!"

"Awww, but yer already here! Why not give it another go? Yer so close!"

"Only because you dragged me here!"

The girl grinned and shrugged, leaning against the beam that supported the highwire, watching as her friend stood on one of the climbing bars - glaring daggers at her (haha see what I did there?). It was hard to feel any type of threat at all, though. Smile had to be the cutest out of everyone in the troupe! Whenever the kid got mad, all Doll could do was giggle! "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't-"

"You did! Why are we here anyway! We're off today, are we not? Can't we do something that isn't...I don't know, not life-threatening?!" Smile asked, scrambling down and taking a chance to catch his breath before adjusting his medical patch. 

"Life-threatnin'? Smile, this ain't life-threatening! You gotta net if ya fall - besides, I was gonna come up after ya n' hold on real tight to yer rope! I would neva' let you fall! Yer my friend!" 

"If you were my 'friend,' you wouldn't push me into doing these things! I don't care if there's some stupid net or you holding onto a rope!" Smile said bluntly, crossing his arms - trying to give her his best 'stop it or else I'll come for you' look, but failing miserably - he was just too precious! "If you want to do something, can it please be safe?"

"Ugh, fine, fine. Jus' as long as it means you promise ya won't run off ta Black! Yer always wiv' em, n' ya knew em' fer a while, too! Pleeeeeeeease spend time wiv' me! I promise we can do somethin' else!" 

"Fine. It's a deal."

"Good!"

She grabbed his arm, and happily pulled him away - almost dragging him...again...and just like that, they were off. "Soooo...Tell me, Smile! Whaddya do for fun? Whaddya like? What's yer fae'ite color? Tell me everything 'bout ya! I wanna become real good friends wiv' you - if ya don't mind, of course!"

"Sure..." Smile shrugged softly, trying his best to regain his balance and get to his feet. "Uh...well, I like to play games, I like mystery novels, my favorite animals a...are dogs and horses, and my favorite color is blue! - Can you please s-stop dragging me?!"

"Oops!" Doll exclaimed with an awkward laugh, quickly letting him go, and mumbling a quick apology. "Didn't mean ta', I'm honest sorry..."

"It's fine," Smile nodded, as they both walked through the flaps of the big top, and down one of the paths to their tent. "And...what about you?"

"I like adventurin' wiv' anyone that'll join me, I luv' me sum sweets, I can't decide whether I like cats or dogs more, and my favorite color is orange!"

As they walked, Smile seemed to get a bit distracted by the many wildflowers that seemingly dotted the pathways leading to the area with all the second-tier tents. Smile bent over and picked several, catching Doll's attention. Yellows, purples, oranges, and the like were all in the little bundle of flowers the younger teen was collecting. 

"Whatcha' doin', Smile?"

"Have you ever made flower crowns before?"

"Flower crowns? Mh -.Ooh, yeah, yeah! Me n' my family, yeah! Way back when! Haven't got time ta' do em' n' a while, and ta' top it off I ain't good at em' at all! Real embarrassing, it is! Me sisters can do it AGES better than I ever could - wait, ye can make em'?"

"Yes," Smile nodded, looking up from the patch, showing her the flowers he had picked. "My older brother and I used to all the time, back when...well...when he was alive..." he admitted, his tone going from almost happy to sad in only a second. "It's fine, though. I still have my memories."

"I'm so sorry...I know what it's like ta' lose...you didn't deserve tha', Smile. If ya ever need anythin', ya always know I'm here to talk, alright?"

The younger boy looked up to her and smiled slightly, giving her a slight shake of the head. "Thank you...that means a lot. I doubt you'd want to listen, anyway. It's...depressing, and I don't want to weigh you down with my troubles. And either way, we're supposed to be having fun, right? Why don't we do that? We only have so much time until we're dragged back to practice tomorrow, eh?"

"I suppose so, yea. But me offer still stands. Ya shouldn't have ta keep all that sad stuff to yerself. After all, if ya don't tell no one, then who can help ya?"

"I guess. Maybe..." Smile replied, finally finished with gathering all the flowers he wanted. 

"Ya good, Smile? Or do ye wanna get a few more?"

"No, I'm good. Let's keep going - I don't want to keep you waiting!"

Beaming, she grabbed his hand, and they walked back to their tent, enjoying the rare sunshine of the day, watching as a few butterflies lazily fluttered by before going in and taking a seat on Smile's bunk together. 

Doll watched as Smile carefully weaved the flowers together, tying and placing them just so to form a crown. She was shocked, honestly. Never in her time in the circus, or on the streets had she EVER seen anyone with such careful hands. The way he made them was in such a way that it was almost mezermizing...no, hypnotizing! To watch as he created what at first seemed like just a bunch of random wildflowers into a magnificent flower crown!

"Who taught ya ta' do this, Smile? Was it yer brother?"

"No. Most people...uhm...if they know I have...well, had an older brother, think that. My Mama taught me, actually. And then I taught Ci-" Smile cut himself off, his cerulean blue eye wide in horror - he quickly turned away, busying himself with the creation of the flower crown that was in his little hands. 

"What's wrong...?"

"It's nothing, I promise. Just...some bad memories, that's all. S-Saying his name um...it's very painful. I do apologize for my behavior..."

"I'm real sorry, Smile. I promise I won't bring it up 'gan. Ya don't deserve ta' be unhappy. Yer one of the swellest fellas I know! I hope I can make yer time here a good one."

Smile looked to the older teen, blinking, thankful that she hadn't asked more questions. After all, if she did, he doubted it would have turned out well. "Thank you...it means a lot to me."

They talked for a bit more, all while Doll watched on as Smile worked on flower crown after flower crown - for a total of three, all carefully and beautifully made. She smiled warmly as she inspected the crowns in Smile's hands, gently running a rough finger over one of the flowers, just before he did something that surprised her - he leaned over, and carefully placed it on her head.

She looked at him, her bright green eyes wide in surprise as he looked to her, a shy, small smile on his face as he lightly grasped the remaining crowns in his hands. "I...Smile...?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, no! I promise I do! It's lovely! I'm jus' a lil surprised, that's all. I'm...I dunno - I'm real, real happy!" Doll gushed, grinning broadly before hugging him tightly. "I haven't gotten a gift in a long time, so this means a lot! Thank ya so much, Smile!"

"You're welcome, Freckles. I...I really enjoy making these for people I care about. I don't really make them a lot because well...I don't know, it feels childish."

"It isn't, I promise! And...why would it ever be childish? E'ven if it was, why does it matter? Yer only a kid fer so long! Do whatcha' like! 'Specially if yer so amazin' at what ya do! I think, for one, that you should make them all the time! They're lovely! I'm sure so many people would like gettin' em! I know I'm real happy to have one - feels like work of art, it does!"

"A work of art, you say? Ah, I wouldn't say that...but thank you...and maybe. Who would want one, though?"

"Mhm...well ya don't know if ya don't ask...n' even then, ya don't gotta ask! Ya can just give n' they'll love it!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah- oooooh, I have an idea!"

"An idea?"

"Yea, yea!" Doll nodded, suddenly sitting up, and asking if she could see the crowns he held in his hand. Upon him handing them over, she looked at them and nodded, giggling happily before giving them back. "How 'bout this? It can be real fun! We can go out ta' the field where there are tons o' flowers, n' while ya make em,' I can get the flowers for ya! N' when yer done, we can hand em' out!"

"Hm..." Smile thought it over for a second, awkwardly looking to the opened flap of their tent before looking back. "I mean, only if you want to. Then of course. I just hope I won't get made fun of because of it..."

"Who would make fun of ya? Ye gotta talent, Smile! A real swell one at that - and if anyone does, I'll smack em' right on the head I will! No one's gonna make fun o' ya - you can count on me!"

"Well...then, yes!"

"Alright!" Doll cheered, pumping a fist in the air before grabbing her friend's hand and helping him up. Today was going to fun! 


	6. nina hopkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina tries her new Winter line out with some of her favorite customers, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth! - and the Earl's new maid, Ella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella belongs to one of my best friends, Lenee! (https://lovecoreciel.tumblr.com/) thank you for letting me steal her all the time I LOVE YOU
> 
> ALSO! Canon within the 'No More Hurt Verse' which you can read HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679317

"That looks wonderful, Earl! You and Lady Elizabeth look absolutely STUNNING in my new winter collection - just as I said it would!" Nina Hopkins grinned broadly, her hands on her hips as she proudly admired her hard work on some of her best customers, Lord Phantomhive and his lovely fiancee, Elizabeth Midford.

She loved designing clothes for every occasion, every season, and making notable trends - one of her favorite things to do, though? Playing around with ideas and designs, and new cuts of all sorts -

with the help of some...well, customers, technically, but to her, on days especially like this - helpers! Usually, she only really had female models for her designs, but ever since a few years ago, little Lord Phantomhive frequently came to her shop, always looking for something new.

He loved blue, so she usually stuck with that color pallet - all different shades she'd experiment with, always excited to show him what she had come up with. His father before him, and the rest before that usually only came in once every several months for a fitting, and besides that, her family didn't really see them much...until the newest Earl. As much as he obviously didn't like changing into fresh clothes every minute, and didn't like modeling anything, really, he still didn't shy away from coming in several times during a month. 

As for Lady Elizabeth, she loved many colors - anything pastel? Yes, please! She could always go for anything, as long as it was 'cute' - so tons of frills, ribbon, and the like! While the Earl hated modeling, Miss Elizabeth couldn't get enough! She always tried to be as ladylike as possible - lots of little twirls and curtsies - simply adorable! 

"Oooh! Nina, look!" Lady Elizabeth giggled, pointing to a nearly, unfinished concept design on a nearby desk. "That's so pretty! I know it's not finished, but when it is, I'd like to see it! I think it'd be lovely! With all those bows and lace? I'd look like a fairy princess!"

"Lizzie, you always look like a fairy princess." The Earl said, giving her a slight smile as she looked back, earning an earth-shattering hug, almost immediately - 

"AAAAAAA THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She squealed, squeezing him tightly, not noticing that he was quite literally struggling for dear life under her practically-crushing grasp. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, CIEL!" 

"OW, OW! LIZZIE! LET GO OF ME I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ but why? You're so CUTE! You make me so, so, so happy! You called me a fairy princess! Do you know how much that means to me?!" She asked, laughing - managing to pick him up a few inches off the ground without even really trying. 

"Ack! - Yes, yes, I know!" The Earl gasped, struggling to get out of her embrace. "P-Please let me go! I can't feel my arms! OH MY GOD! ELIZABETH, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" 

Nina chuckled softly, shaking her head as she watched the two children before act like...well, their age. It was strange, to say the least. Rarely had she ever seen Lord Phantomhive act this way? It was almost as if he was afraid to...she sighed softly, and went over to one of the nearby tables and picking up a needle. She made her way to a nearby mannequin and eyed the suit top currently displayed on it - something that she had been working on that she thought that The Earl would like.

She looked through a bin that was on a table, something that held many odds and ends for her clothes - ribbons, bows, discarded frill, lace - the works. Anything she didn't end up using, or anything that one of her other designer friends or family sent her, went here.

After rummaging for a bit, she finally found a piece she was looking for! - a couple of light blue bows, perfect for the pockets. Smiling, she grabbed some nearby white thread, and even with all the ruckus going on behind her, she sewed them on without any trouble. 

Today had been...strange. Earlier that day, The Earl's irritating butler, whatever his name was...Sebastian Michaelis? Had come by, asking for a favor. Oh, how annoying. Just when she had her whole day planned out, this bother of a man wanted something? Why would she ever help - he wanted her to babysit Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth. After he was done running the errand he needed assistance with, the Phantomhive's youngest maid, Miss Ella Blackner, she'd be joining the two. 

Her babysitting? The Earl and his friends, especially? Never in her life had she ever felt so confused about a request! - Either way, she ended up saying yes. Not because she liked Sebastian (she never would - God that man was bloody INSUFFERABLE), but because of all the MODELING OPPORTUNITIES! 

There was Nothing funner (in Nina's mind) than having people try on her new clothes! - And not only would she get to do it with The Earl and Lady Elizabeth, but Ella too, when she finally came in from doing whatever she was with that horrid man - Miss Blackner was just one of the cutest things she'd ever seen! 

Bright green eyes, adorably curly hair and somehow even shorter than the Earl (they were the same age, too - HOW WAS SHE THIS SMALL? PRECIOUS!), and freckles, also - something that a lot of people didn't really like, and she could see why. It showed you were out in the sun, and it distracted from designs, but at the end of the day, did it matter? She looked positively lovely! 

She made a few new snips to her design and then did a few more patches of sewing, before finally stepping back and admiring her work - ultimately deciding that it was finished. 

Looking over to The Earl and Lady Elizabeth, Nina chuckled as she watched him still trying to get out of her arms, even several minutes later but no avail, whatsoever. "Miss Elizabeth, please let Lord Phantomhive go. He needs to try on this suit jacket!"

Upon hearing this, the older teen's head snapped up, and she squealed in excitement, almost immediately letting him go - and finally letting her fiancee get some air after esstienally being suffocated. He took several breathes for a bit before finally feeling like he was ok again. 

"Alright, alright, let's see..." He said, holding his arms out with a sigh. Nina giggled and rushed over, slipping the new article of clothing over the boy. She fussed with it for a bit - ending up making a few minor adjustments to it, but pretty much she NAILED it! 

"Earl, you look AMAZING! It's PERFECT!" Nina grinned, taking ahold of his hand and leading him to a full length, where he could take a look. He studied the jacket for a bit before turning a bit to get a look at the back. "What do you think? I think, personally, that it's your style!"

"Mhm...I would say I'm surprised, but you're correct!" Lord Phantomhive nodded softly, agreeing with the older woman. "I like it. A lot. How much for it?"

Nina blinked for a second, shocked that she had impressed him so quickly! - Usually, when Sebastian came over to discuss The Earl's new clothes, it took ages upon ages with the most...ugh, bland designs. Of course, she mad changes when Sebastian hadn't been paying attention (the man just had no sense of style!), but still! "I...are you sure? Don't you want anything changed?"

"No, no. It's good! I needed a new suit jacket for a ball this week! Mey was supposed to put some of my new clothes away earlier, and she accidentally tore up the one I was going to wear."

"Wait...you got new clothes? When was this?"

"Um...in the beginning of the- wait, you didn't make them?"

"No!"

"What? - That means he -"

"- Saw a new tailor!" Nina said, cutting him off, clearly furious. "Are you kidding me! I could have-"

Just before she could even think to finish her sentence, Ella awkwardly pushed open the door and dropped a curtsey, obviously feeling very out of place in a place like this. She greeted everyone, and just-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELLA!" Lady Elizabeth beamed, quickly getting up from her seat and rushed to the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her giving her a hug - accidentally picking her up a bit off from the ground, making Ella squeak in surprise.

"I- Lady Elizabeth!"

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE! - Sebastian told us you'd be coming, and I was so excited!"

"And _I_ told you not to scream in her ear and crush her." Lord Phantomhive said with a sigh, shaking his head as he watched Miss Elizabeth give him an awkward smile and laugh, putting Ella down.

"Oops...Sorry - I was just pleased, Ciel! I never get to see her, or Soma, or Sieggy! Everyone is always so busy, and it's just! Ah~!" She clapped her hands together, giggling. "So, so wonderful to finally see such a good friend again! - Speaking of which, when are we all going to go on that outing you promised?"

"Mhm...well, when are you free? I'm busy the next two weeks with work, but I'm sure I could make time anytime after that, for Ella and I. Assuming you don't have fencing practice?"

"No, no! I'm free then!"

Nina smiled, placing a hand on her hip, waving to Ella before suddenly getting an idea - she rushed to the back and looked through her plethora of dress. It was somewhere! - She could FEEL it in her bones! But where on earth did she put it?

After looking through several dresses from the collection, she pumped a fist in the air in VICTORY upon finally finding it. It was lovely - a pastel purple gown with lengthy sleeves, lots of lace, and metal sequins. Nina took it off the rack and looked at in the light, admiring it for a second before rejoining the gaggle of children in her sewing room, all talking amongst themselves. 

She held the dress out and grinned. "Ella, we've been waiting for you to join the party! - Only if you wish to dress up, as well, though." Nina offered, hoping that she would take the offer - Gah, the purple would just go WONDERFULLY with her eyes! 

Ella, tossing a braid back that had been irritating her earlier and then pushing a strand of bangs away from her eyes, she got a good look at the dress, and her eyes widened. "I...oh my God. I...I can try that on?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion, clearly shocked that she'd ever be offered to try something on so...how would you even describe it? Expensive? Impressive?! Agh, she didn't know! 

"Of course! Would you like to? I think it would look fabulous on you! What do you think, Lady Elizabeth? Lord Phantomhive?"

"It would look the CUTEST EVER!" 

"I think it would look lovely. I think you should try it on and see if you like it."

She let out a deep breath and shrugged, taking an awkward step forward. "I mean, if I can - I'd love to! It's seriously SO pretty! I've never seen a dress like it before!"

"Ah, yes, yes! Of course, darling!" Nina squealed, taking Ella by the hand and taking her to the nearby changing room - this was going to look STUNNING! - She just knew it! 

It took what felt like a million years (to Ella) to change into everything necessary, -

plus all the bells and whistles that Nina impulsively decided to add to the dress (they didn't look bad at all, honestly - in fact, they looked amazing!) before she'd even consider let Ella show the dress to her friends! 

Nina then selected some shoes for her to wear plus some jewelry to complete the look, nodding with satisfaction as soon as she decided she was FINALLY ready to be shown off! 

Several seconds later, they made it back to Nina's sewing room, where Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth were deep in a conversation until Ella caught their eyes. Almost immediately, the two got up from their seats and rushed over, happily complimenting her -

never had they seen Ella in a dress like this (every time Elizabeth offered to buy her a dress like it, she always got embarrassed and refused) so this was amazing!

"Ah, you look so, so lovely! Everything about it looks amazing! - Oh, ooooooooh~! I have an idea!" Miss Elizabeth said, grabbing her hand and taking her to a seat where she sat her down and started taking out her braids. "I have just the MOST LOVELY hairstyle in mind - it's going to look so, so beautiful on you!"

"Uh...Lizzie, did you ask her before you started touching her hair?"

Lady Elizabeth froze and looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Oh...I'm sorry, I just got excited - Ella, may I do your hair, please?"

"Nothing too tight. I still want to be able to feel my head!"

"Ooooooooooh, oh! Yes, yes! I promise you will!" The blonde-haired girl nodded excitedly, clearly thrilled that she was able to. It took a little bit despite Miss Elizabeth's quick fingers, but eventually, she was able to style Ella's hair into a lovely, loose braided bun with a ribbon tied around it (courtesy of Nina, of course).

Ella got up and looked in the mirror and grinned before doing a little twirl, showing off her whole look to everyone in the room, earning several rounds of claps. 

"I knew it!" Nina grinned, clasping her hands together. "That would look positively amazing on you, and I was right!"

"Well, you do have the best taste, Miss Hopkins!" 

"Ah, your too kind, Lady Elizabeth!" 

"Do you like it, Ella?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like the dress, I mean."

"Yeah! It's super pretty! I wish I had enough money, but there's no way in hell I'd ever be patient enough to save up for something like this!" Ella said with a sigh, shrugging. 

Lord Phantomhive reached into his pocket and pulled out several banknotes, handing them to Nina before thanking her. "This is for my suit coat, and the dress."

Nina blinked, counting up the money before looking back up and gaping at him in shock. "Earl, why is this so much? This is way more than the amount-"

"Keep it, Nina. You deserve it, anyway - and especially after Sebastian went against when I told him to order from you!"

"Thank you, Earl!" She grinned, thanking him profusely, before turning a heel and giving Ella a smile. "Well, it looks like you have yourself a new gown! And best of all, you look absolutely AMAZING it! I hope you have somewhere to wear it too, soon!"

"She does. You know, the ball that's soon? By the way, would you like to attend?"

"Me?"

"Mhm-hm. Only if you'd like to."

Nina nodded, resting her hand on her hips. "Of course! It sounds wonderful!"

Ella stared at the two in shock, unable to even comprehend what the hell just happened - did she really just -

Nina trotted back to her work station as the children started once again to converse with one another, and grabbed a piece of paper. Taking her pen, she dipped it into some ink and checked off several things on the list before looking back up, and taking a peek at the clock. Whew. Had it really been several hours since The Earl, Lady Elizabeth - and now, just almost an hour ago since Ella arrived?

Last time she had checked, it was only ten-thirty in the morning - oh, how time flies by when you're enjoying yourself! 


	7. grelle sutcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle reminisces about the last few months of her life.

Every day felt almost like a dream. Almost as if she'd never even been there, in the first place. - In a good way, of course. 

Grelle Spears, ne Sutcliff, took a deep breath as she looked outside, admiring her and her husband's backyard. Just thirteen months ago, she and the love of her life, William T. Spears had exchanged their vows, and moved into this place. 

Even before they even talked about getting married, she and he had looked at houses in hopes of finding they're 'forever home'. Honestly, they had been to so many that she couldn't even remember how many they had gone to! Every house they had gotten to look at didn't feel like home...so they kept searching and searching - and SEARCHING until they finally found it.

At the time, it was a week before they were set to say their 'I do's, and they still hadn't found one - until one sunny afternoon after yet another long day in the field as well as one last practice dinner before their big day. She and Will were positively exhausted, wishing for nothing more than to drive back to their apartment and crash - but suddenly, just as they were about to turn down the street...Grelle got a call.

The minute they had stepped outside the car and got their first glimpse at the place, she immediately fell in love with it. Eveything about it just SCREAMED 'them' - and it was perfect! Grelle couldn't have been more ecstatic when she and Will signed the papers, and just like that...they were homeowners. And on the night of their wedding, they got to drive to their dream home.

Their forever home. 

As hard as it had been to get to this part in her life, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Never had she been so, so happy. She had gotten a promotion, had the surgery she never thought she could thanks to her best friend in the entire world (Othello), learned that there was a word for people like her, married the love of her life, had her dream home, was surrounded by people she loved...

She had a family that loved her, a beautiful home, a body she needed and deserved, and a superbly-well paying job.

For the first time in forever, everything was looking up. 

Grelle couldn't be more excited for the future, and whatever else was to come. 


End file.
